


A Hole In The Wall

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [22]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: (literally), Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Day 21, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Large Cock, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 07:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: How to start a romance backwards and under entirely unexpected circumstances.





	A Hole In The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Aaron Davis / Peter B. Parker (Large Cock, Glory Hole, Sex With Strangers + Public / Semi-Public Sex #3, Magical Healing Cock)
> 
> Set before the events of the movie, Peter B. Parker meets his universe's Aaron. Written in a drabble-and-a-half style - 14 x 150 words (word count is actually 2100 - A03 seemingly dislikes my formatting or something :/). Sequel is here: [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339586).
> 
> **Trigger warning** for references to breakdowns and implied depression, negative self-image and Peter B. having a wobbly moment. Aaron helps him feel better in more ways than one - there's the magic healing cock, in a sense (more accurately magical healing hands), but they also talk and listen to each other :)

He’s curious.

Okay, Aaron’s horny, but he’s also curious. The whole idea is sketchy and not really something he would normally be into, but the combination of arousal and interest is compelling, skittering through his veins, and besides –

Who would sign their _initials_ – or so it appears – next to a glory hole in a grungy men’s restroom? Because there, etched around the unevenly carved, not quite circular gap, are the words

_Insert dick for a good time. PB._

Aaron –

Can’t say he’s ever previously imagined doing such a thing, except to shake his head at the thought and smirk. But he’s been wound up all week, on edge, not finding much comfort in his own hand, and he can hear quiet breathing in the next stall, like the guy is pretending he’s not there unless Aaron makes some indication that his attention is wanted.

And it _is_ wanted, Aaron realises.

“PB?” he tries lowly.

It’s probably not usual for men to talk, maybe against some sort of code – Aaron hears the guy start, cloth rustling. PB’s probably perched on the toilet or something; Aaron imagines him hunkering down.

“Mm-hm?”

The reply comes after a moment: deep, a bit raspy, like maybe PB’s trying to alter his voice – which is fair enough. Aaron mentally shrugs.

“You good with this, man?” He doesn’t attempt to bend down to peer through the hole and see PB, certain this would result in a punch in the face – or balls. “You want me to – do as it says?”

“_Oh_ yeah.”

Aaron’s pretty sure there’s amusement in PB’s reply – that and desire. Possibly a touch of desperation. A guy probably would have to feel a bit desperate to seek out anonymous sex like this, Aaron being a case in point.

Or maybe PB finds it thrilling.

“Let me suck you,” PB says, and Aaron catches sight of him unintentionally – a red clad shoulder; just a glance of it through the hole.

He jerks his gaze up, feeling guilty, like he’s seen something he shouldn’t have.

“I’m guessing this is your first time doing this,” The amusement in PB’s voice is clearer, as is the want, “Promise I’ll make it real good.”

“You’d better,” Swallowing, Aaron gets out, as if he’s in any position to be making demands.

Dragging the zipper of his fly open and navigating his cock through the hole doesn’t quite feel real. Whereas the first touch of PB’s hot, wet mouth feels like the realest thing Aaron has experienced in _years_.

He’s not hard yet, a bit off half way, his dick admittedly confused by the setting, not quite sure how into it to get, despite the interest and intrigue Aaron increasingly feels.

The situation regarding his dick changes in minutes: aside from a small huff at finding it not erect, PB just takes the soft length of it between his lips, letting it sit on his tongue.

He doesn’t suck at first.

PB just shifts his tongue against the underside lightly, back and forth, coaxing Aaron’s cock into stirring further, before letting it slip out of his mouth until he’s holding just the tip between his lips.

That done, PB works with just tongue and lips to guide Aaron’s foreskin back to reveal the glans.

“Ah – hah –” Aaron presses his lips together to prevent any more noises. Refrains from leaning his head against the wall, given all the grime on it, and tries not to breathe embarrassingly fast as PB drags his tongue over Aaron’s slit, and then gets to work.

It fast becomes apparent PB is _good_ at sucking cock.

“Fuck – _fuck!_” Aaron’s biting his fist, practically humping that glory hole in the effort to drive himself deeper into PB’s awesomely, _evilly_ talented mouth – the grime and grunge covering the graffiti-streaked wall be damned.

“Mm – mm – mm –” PB is –

PB is _moaning_ around Aaron’s cock, greedy, hungry little noises – moaning like he can’t get enough of it, moaning like he wants to rip down the wall between them and suck Aaron’s balls into his mouth as well.

Aaron is fucking _down_ with this plan.

“_Shit –!_” He comes into PB’s mouth at the thought of it, fingers clenching so hard at the wall his nails gouge streaks into the dirty metal, never mind that he’s not wearing his claws. All the tension in his frame feels like it rushes out of him along with the orgasm and he’s left trying not to stagger down onto the dubiously sticky floor.

“_Oh – oh_ –” By the sound of it, PB is close to coming as well, but trying not to; trying to stifle himself. Aaron hears him muffle a grunt, before there’s the unmistakable noise of a zipper being undone.

“Hey,” He’s speaking before he intends to, before he even really knows what he’s going to say, “Hey come on, let me – you know, return the favour.”

“Uh –” PB goes still and silent enough in the other stall that Aaron has to roll his eyes at the possibility he’s committed some unknown faux pas. Seriously, was PB expecting him to just get off and _leave_?

“You – really want to?” PB’s voice is husky this time, softer, almost uncertain, and –

Yeah. That’s clearly what he was expecting.

“Come on, man, don’t leave me hanging,” Aaron takes the opportunity to tuck himself in, and waits for PB to make up his mind.

Three things immediately become apparent when PB feeds his cock through the hole: he’s white, circumcised –

And _fucking_ well hung.

“Damn,” Aaron lets out a low whistle before he can stop himself, “_Fuck_, man.”

“Yeah, ah,” There’s a touch of self-depreciating humour in PB’s responding chuckle, “I get that a lot.”

“I bet you do,” Aaron snorts a laugh of his own, hand already itching to touch, but PB’s still talking.

“Or I would if I ever got any,” The self-depreciating note to his tone grows stronger, “I’m kind of a mess, you know.”

“Uh-huh?” Aaron refrains from mentioning that, yeah, the guy probably _is_ a mess if he’s telling a stranger this through a hole in the men’s restroom.

Still, who’s he to judge.

“You suck cock like a god and your dick’s the length of my forearm,” he’s not even exaggerating much, “You do _not_ get to complain.”

Aaron doesn’t even try to get the damn thing in his mouth.

He’s not about to kneel on the filthy floor, so he just rubs his hands until they’re warm and wraps them around PB’s fucking huge cock. Moving slow to start, he runs one hand up the broad sturdy shaft and then the other, fingers pressing into the meat of PB’s dick until the other man throatily moans.

Precome gushes from his fat cockhead onto Aaron’s fingers.

“Oh god – oh fuck – oh damn – oh hell –” PB can’t seem to shut up; makes constant little interjections every time Aaron changes his grip or speeds up or – with a crooked little smirk – slows down, this last part triggering a whole bevy of curses from the other man.

“Come on now,” Aaron takes pity on him once he’s got PB whining on every inhalation, and starts jerking him off for real.

It doesn’t take long for PB to come.

“Fuuuck – _ahhh_ –” He’s noisy about it, much noisier than Aaron, and his cock judders wildly, spraying come everywhere. Aaron hastily lets go of it and steps back, angling out of range as best he can.

Damn, he should have shoved a handful of tissue over that fat cockhead or something – those balls had a _hell_ of a lot of spunk pent up.

The floor’s even dirtier when PB’s finally finished. Aaron can hear him cursing and – and _giggling_ briefly in apparently hysterical euphoria in the other cubicle. Part of him thinks he should take the opportunity to get the fuck out of the restroom post haste, especially when there’s a muffled sound much like a sob amongst the laughter, but –

But.

Well. If the guy’s about to have a breakdown in this shitty restroom, Aaron’s not going to leave him alone.

Who cares if PB’s a stranger – Aaron’s been low himself in the past. He ends up perched on the shut toilet lid while the other guy sniffles and ends up telling him all about his crappy apartment, screwed up life and messy break up with his wife.

“It’s not – It’s not as if it’s not best that we’re no longer together,” PB’s shredding the whole roll of toilet tissue in his cubicle, judging by the noises going on in there.

Fuck but Aaron wishes they were somewhere else for this conversation. Preferably somewhere with beer. Or he’d settle for pizza. He almost leans his head against the wall again, but catches himself.

“Made some bad choices myself,” he admits, when PB at long last seems to run out of words, and there’s something comforting about it – confessing to a stranger whose mouth or hand you just used to get off.

“You’ve got such a sexy voice,” PB chuckles eventually, when a goddamn fucking hour or two must have past and they’ve spilled more or less their entire damn life stories to each other – albeit, at least in Aaron’s case, missing some salient parts.

This is bloody well not how he imagined spending his evening. Then again, that awful broken note has gone from PB’s voice.

Aaron grins, preening a little inside at the compliment, “Don’t sound shabby yourself.”

And that cock had been _outstanding_ –

“Wish we met in different circumstances,” PB’s sigh is heartfelt, “You taste amazing and your dick’s _beautiful_ – it’s a fucking work of _art_. And your hands –” His laugh is genuine and there’s a shiver to his tone now, “Just – oh my god, _wow_. That way you moved your fingers –”

_Open the door_, Aaron wants to say. _Open the door and let me see you._

“Will you –?”

PB is the one to suggest it in the end.

He prevaricates an instant later, “Damn, this is so not the way it’s meant to go, but I – I want to see you. You – probably don’t want to see me. Shit, I’m a mess. I’ve told you that already, haven’t I. I – hah, shouldn’t be allowed out; I can barely even adult. I just sit in my apartment and eat pizza and cry in the shower and suck cock in here for the thrill of it, as it’s the one of the few damn things left to me that makes me feel alive, and –”

“Open the bloody door, wash your hands and let me buy you a damn pizza,” Aaron’s grinning, although he’s also rolling his eyes to cover for the wealth of sympathy he has for this other guy.

Not pity, though, none of that.

“You,” PB’s voice goes simultaneously enthusiastic and brittle, like he’s feeling ultra vulnerable but trying to cover it, “You’re going to be really hot, aren’t you. And I’m a – _me_. I’d really like to suck your cock again though, so there’s that – if you hate me when you see me, you know, you can just close your eyes.”

“_Fucking bloody hell_, PB –” Aaron has to put a stop to this fast, “Seriously man, that’s not going to happen – why would I hate you?”

He opens the door to his own cubicle, refusing to acknowledge any hesitation, and stalks out to shove his hands under the tap.

There’s no soap, of course, but it’s the thought that counts. Aaron glances at his reflection in the cracked mirror. Yeah – he’s been called hot before, but he has to admit he’s seen better days. Those poor lifestyle choices and all that.

Anyway.

“Come on,” Aaron says to the door that is all that stands between him and PB, “Pizza. You, me, beer, talk. Maybe another hand job for you later, if we both feel like it.” He smirks, “What I did in there for you? That was _nothing_.”

“O-oh?” There’s clear interest in PB’s reply, “It wasn’t?”

“Nope,” Propping his hip against the sink, Aaron crosses his arms, “Now come on, man. Don’t know about you, but I’ve reached my limit of hanging out in here.”

“Fuck yeah,” There’s shuffling as PB sorts himself out and a rustle of paper as he blows his nose, “So, pizza and beer and then – then see how we feel?”

“Yeah sure,” Aaron’s definitely never had a date with a stranger he’s met in a restroom before. Then again, PB’s hardly a stranger anymore.

“Okay – great. _Great_,” PB says firmly and –

Grinning, he opens the door.


End file.
